


RFA forms (An AU?)

by SelenesImagination



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenesImagination/pseuds/SelenesImagination
Summary: Before I get into it, I'm only making this for fun because I am bored and I'm getting into Mystic Messenger A LOT lately. I also have to clarify a few things so keep on reading or else you'll get confused.1.From the beginning of the story, the RFA was never made and will be made2. Some of the characters do not know each other yet but some already do (Like Jumin and V and Jumin from school)3. Because the characters haven't made RFA yet, they will be 2 years younger than from the story. (Example, Luciel is 21/22 but in this story he'll be 20 or younger im not sure yet ;-;.)-4. I didn't know how old MC was and I researched on the Wiki and it doesn't say anything so in the story she'll be 18 (Because Yoosung is 20 but will be 18 in this story.)5. It might get confusing as I don't know EVERYTHING about Mystic Messenger, but I know the basics.





	1. Beginning

"MC!" Ashley yelled from across the public small gym where the usual friendly people workout at.

Mc looked up to her friend while working out and eyes facing to her friend. She dashed to MC with a piece of paper and everyone continued working out.

"I got accepted to go to the university," she said after exhaling and inhaling. "Oh, that's great!" She clapped happily for her best friend. "Did you get accepted too?"

She looks to her right and sighed. "I haven't been contacted yet" she looked down. "You'll get accepted, I just know it. You're very smart and you know a lot of things I don't! If they don't accept you, they're just idiots." "Ashley!" "What? I'm telling the truth!"

Both girls giggled. Ashley looked at the time and realised it was 5 p.m. "Oh shoot, I gotta scoot MC," Mc replied with a giggle. "Did you mean to rhyme?" "...maybe~" Both girls giggled again. "Okay Ash, you can go. I'll get going too." "Kay kay, text you when I finish helping out my family. Bye!" She waved before grabbing her bag and running home. MC sighed.

After she saw her friend leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "GAH!" She turned around, startled. It was a boy with brown hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He puts on a sorry face. "Oh, it's okay. Sorry, I'm not used to people doing that to me" she awkwardly held her arms in her hands. Soon after, she looked at him and checked him out a bit. He looked young, like a teenager or starting his 20s. His brown hair looked dark and shiny and his purple eyes were quite nice to look at. MC shook her head after she realised she was checking him out. "Are you new here?" she finally asked.

"O-Oh." He awkwardly scratches his hair, embarrassed. "I was kinda forced here to come to the gym and work out. Is it painfully obvious?" She giggled "Yes. The gym isn't very huge and we all know each other or see each other at least once here." She looked at him.

"Well, nice to meet you..." MC started going quiet as she didn't know his name. "Yoosung, my name is Yoosung" he giggled. "Ah, nice to meet you Yoosung, I'm MC and I come here three times a week with a friend."

"Ah, yes, I saw your friend going out the door. She seemed really happy."

"That's because she got accepted in this university. She was so excited to tell me."

"Really? Which university?"

"I heard it was called Sky University."

"Really?! Me too!" He smiled. "Maybe I could meet her!"

She giggled, "I'm sure you will." She looked at the piece of gym equipment next to her and moved out of the way. "I'm pretty sure you came to me to use this, right?" she looked at the equipment. "Yes, but it was very nice meeting you. I hope I can see your friend and talk to you both more often, you seem very nice" he smiled again at her before sitting down, ready to use it. "Sure" she replied, slightly shrugging it off before heading to get her gym backpack and leaving. "Goodbye," she nodded at him. "See you next time!"

She walked home and said, "If I even get accepted."


	2. MC meets Yoosung again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days ago, MC met Yoosung, who started working out by force from several people. She didn't think she would ever meet him again because he was in Sky University and so was her best friend, but they never knew each other, she knew they would only meet through her but a surprise comes to her.

_**2 days after meeting Yoosung** _

MC looked up at her ceiling while laying down on her bed. She was worried because of her application. _Did they receive it? Did she miss something and looked unprofessional? Did she not send it in at all?!_ She closed her eyes, trying to remove these thoughts that were haunting her these past two weeks. "I'm sure they just have a lot of applications to go through, that's all," she told herself, hoping to make her feel better, but even worse because now she just thinks that there were probably so many that it would be a rare chance for her to even go in-

_*Ding Dong*_

She dashed off her bed and went to the door. She opened the door to find a postman. "Hello miss, are you 'MC [Last Name]'?" She smiled and nodded, very excited to see what came. "This is for you." He handed her two letters and as she looked at them to get them, they were from Sky University. She squealed and thanked the man. "Anytime." He walked away as she closed the door and dashed back to her room. She went to her desk and put them down while took a seat down on the desk chair. She carefully opened the first one, called 'For MC [Last Name] 1'

She took the paper out and started reading.

 _' **Dear MC [Last Name],**_  
**_Thank you for choosing Sky University, and we'd like to give you a warm welcoming hug to the University, as you were accepted.'_ **

She smiled while wanting to cry with tears of joy but she wanted to finish reading both letters before getting excited.

 **_'Since you were accepted, we must first tell you what you need and the rules of our university._ **  
**_First, we'll go over the rules of our university.'_ **

_'Rule 1. We are not very strict on dress-code but we would like you to not wear anything that shows either your parts and your chest. If you do, you will have to choose to get clothes to cover what you decided to show, or you go home and fix yourself properly.'_  
'Rule 2. We would like to keep our university clean and neat, so if you see any trash around the school, in the school, or outside in school, please pick it up and throw it away.'  
'Rule 3. We do not like people who swear although we would be glad if you didn't say any terrible words in front of any staff members.'  
'Rule 4. We do not want any males and females getting 'intimate' at our school, so if you want to do that, do it outside of school. If you will be caught you will be both suspended and if both have classes together, you will be sent to a different class.'

I decide to stop reading the rules, as they seem like the usual school-type rules.

_**'We know you are new, and probably have no idea of what the school is like, so if you ever need help, you can find these five students* and ask them about the school. If the question is serious or something personal, please talk to the Headmaster about it or the Counsellor.'  
** _

**'*Our five students who volunteer to help new students:'**  
'Jared Kesurk'  
' **Jin** Ryoo'  
'Kim Soung'

My eyes stop at a particular name.

**_'Yoosung Kim'_ **

He told me he was attending Sky University, but I didn't know he was in University long, I thought he was also new. I shake my head and continue reading.

 **_'Remember, always have your best smile and do not be afraid to ask anything,_ **  
**_'~The Headmaster of Sky University.'_ **

She started crying, with tears of joy. She got accepted. Mc wipes her tears away and opens the second letter and reads,

**_'Now, since you have been accepted and went through the rules, here is a card that with it you can enter the school, and get checked in. We gave you two, in case you lose the first one, they are the exact same. If one gets lost, please report to the Counsellor to make you a copy of your card'_ **

**_'With this card, you can enter in the university. Without it, you can only stay in the outside, in front of the school.'_ **

As she finishes reading it, she puts it in the desk drawer and calls her friend to meet up.

"Ashley. I got accepted" she starts crying again while speaking. "That's great! Should we both celebrate?" Mc wipes her tears again. "Yes, where would you prefer?" Both girls were quiet. "Let's go to the coffee shop MC. We always hang out and celebrate there!" MC thought about it for a second. "Okay, meet you there soon?" "Yes, I'll be in the shop and have a seat."

...

After getting dressed in a pink sweater with a black coat and a white scarf on, she took her wallet and her keys in a purse with her paper that she got accepted and walked to the coffee shop.

...

Soon after, she was in front of the coffee shop. She took a deep breath and went inside. She looked around, trying to find her best friend and saw someone who she didn't expect. Yoosung! As she looked at him, he was talking to a friend but shortly after he looked at her and smiled. She could tell it was Yoosung with the hairstyle and the purple sparkly eyes. She smiled back and continued to look around. She didn't see her friends so she assumed that she was still coming. MC went to the register area and asked if an 'Ashley' had reserved a spot for the two and she shook her head, meaning no. So yes, she was still coming. She went to the spot they always sit on and her phone buzzes. She took out her phone and looked at the message she got.

 _'Ashley The Bestie <3'_  
_"Sorry boo, gotta run a few errands for mum before coming but don't worry I'll be there in around a good 10 minutes. If you want to order something without me or just wait for me. See ya and I love you <3'_

MC smiled at her best friend's text. She always put family first, and that what she liked about her friend the most. No matter what. She was slightly sad that she was going to spend a good 10 minutes by herself. She closes her eyes for a bit and lays back on the chair. She always dreamed about getting into university and making her parents proud. They supported her in everything and did so much for her and she just wants to do the same to them. MC loves her parents very dearly and wants the best for them. She wants to help them as much as they helped her with everything. She couldn't dream a life without them, that's why she's here now.

"Hello," A person said standing next to her chair. Her thoughts disappear and she opens her eyes and looks at the stranger who walked to her. "Oh, hello sir-" as she looked to the stranger's face, she realises it's Yoosung, again. "Oh. Hello Yoosung!" a smile appears on MC's face. "Hey, may I sit down?" she nodded in response to, yes. He sits down in front of her, with the coffee that he had already ordered. "I didn't expect to see you here MC" he looked at her directly in the eyes. "Haha, I can say the same," she giggled.

"Why did you leave your friend?" she looks back at the seat that they were sitting on and realises it's empty. "He's not really my friend, more a classmate. We were talking about school and we were both leaving but I saw you alone so I thought I would have a small chat with you."

"Yes, I suppose." She looks out the window, breaking eye contact. "I'm waiting for a friend but she has to do something."  
"Ah, that explains why."

She thought about her paper and remembered he was on the list of students who volunteered to help. She looked at him and asked, "A few minutes before I came here, I got a letter saying I have been accepted for Sky University and I saw your name on it for people that want to help new students. Is it okay if you show me and my friend around or ask you for help? We're new and I don't know anyone from the list but you" She smiled awkwardly. "Of course I can!" "Thank you so much!" MC's face lit up and smiled brighter.

"How can I ever repay you?"

"Oh, you don't need to. I'm getting extra credit for helping, that's why I volunteered."

"Ah." She stops and looks at the door, that had just rung, but it wasn't Ashley. It was a woman with shiny blonde hair and grass green eyes. She looked so stunning, even what she's wearing wasn't that amazing and she's making look so nice. MC's attention had gone to the woman, and so did Yoosung's after he realised MC was looking at something else. He looked at the door and realised. "Rika!" He called out. MC looked at him "You know her?" "Yes, she's my cousin" "She's your cousin?!"

The woman walks over to Yoosung and MC.

Rika: "Hey Yoosung, is this your friend?"

Yoosung: "No, I met her a few days ago in the gym that you forced me to go to!"

Rika: "Haha, did it pay off?"

Yoosung: "No! It was painful! I didn't have a clue what to do!"

Rika: "Aww, did this lovely woman help you?"

Yoosung: "Rika!"

Rika: "I'm not joking!"

Yoosung: "I met her because she was in front of one of the machines."

He awkwardly scratched his head, motioning that he's a bit uncomfortable with the meeting. Rika held her hand out to MC, making MC a bit nervous.

Rika: "Hello, I'm Rika and this is my cousin, Yoosung. I hope he didn't bother you so much."

Yoosung: "Hey!" He crossed his arms, visibly annoyed.

MC: "Nice to meet you, Rika. I'm MC."

They both shook hands.

Rika: "Can we get a bigger table for 3?"

MC: "4, actually. I was waiting for a friend."

Rika: "Ah, sorry."


	3. Rika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC met Yoosung again in the coffee shop while waiting for a friend, and now, she met Rika, Yoosung's cousin.

Rika, Mc and Yoosung sat at a table for four and started talking again. MC felt awkward, she usually doesn't talk to strangers unless met through friends or family members, but she had just met Yoosung not too long ago and both of them are relatives.

Rika: "So, MC, you work out?"

MC: "Yes."

Rika: "Can you please tell or help Yoosung to work out? All he does is study and do homework, he's barely ever out anymore."

Yoosung: "Hey! I started reading and cooking!"

Rika: "That's not enough. You're always inside, you need to work out or else you'll lose shape."

MC: "She has a point."

Rika: "How about getting a hobby?"

Yoosung: "Isn't reading and cooking enough for hobbies?"

Rika: "You can't just read all the time, your brain will hurt from so much reading. If you take cooking as a hobby, you'll just constantly cook meals and fill up your fridge with food that will probably go cold or spoil."

MC: "How about crafting?"

Yoosung: "I don't like making things."

Rika: "Maybe gaming?"

Yoosung: "What's gaming?"

Rika: "You play online games, or video games, or games."

Yoosung: "I don't know..."

MC sank in her chair and closed her eyes again.

Rika: "Okay, fine. How about helping charity?"

Yoosung: "Charity?"

Rika: "Yes! Like, make people go to a place and donate to charity?"

Yoosung: "Won't that be difficult?"

Rika: "We can make it look fun!"

Yoosung: "How can you even make a charity? Doesn't it need donators? Plus we don't have anything, we're just us."

Rika: "MC, what do you say?"

MC opened her eyes and fixed herself on the chair.

MC: "Excuse me? Sorry I wasn't aware what was happening."

Rika: "That's quite alright. I was thinking a few days ago to make a charity group, to help the poor homeless people or people who need help but Yoosung says that it needs donators and that we don't have anything, what do you say?"

MC: "Well, yes, I do think that you need donators, and yourself donate too, and if you're talking about a place to host something like a charity event, then you need a place and you need resources."

Rika: "That won't be a problem, I have my connections~"

MC: "Besides that, I don't know."

Rika: "We could hold auctions and have rich people come but I don't know how to contact them."

Yoosung: "I thought this was just an idea?"

Rika: "Hush Yoosung, It won't be an idea anymore. I wanted to help the people in need and I still do. Think about it Yoosung."

MC looked out at the window and after everything was just silence, it was just herself and the street and the road. She doesn't want to get involved in this conversation anymore, she just wanted to celebrate with her best friend. She looked out the window and saw children running around, one after another and jumping in small puddles. Shortly after, she realised it was raining. After the children had passed, she realised three ladies walking and chit-chatting, they're probably their mothers. Looking behind them she saw a girl, roughly in her teens, running around a corner and going indoors. So much was happening, yet she doesn't see her friend coming any time soon.

MC took her phone and looked at the time. 4 minutes have already passed.


	4. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and MC celebrate together with tears of joy after both being accepted to the same school with a familiar face!

_Ding!_ The bell rang. MC had already dozed into a little sleep on the table. A certain someone ran to MC and shook her violently.

"CONGRATS GIRL! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! YOUR GROWING UPPPP!"  
 _"Aaaah!"_

MC was being shaken by her one and only, best friend Ashley.

 _"Stop shaking me!"_  
"No! This means a celebration! You were literally crying right after you got an email about the school possibly accepting you and forced me to drag you everywhere because you just wanted to eat ice cream all day long to pass time!"

Both Yoosung and Rika were watching them screaming and crying together.

"Congratulations on being accepted."  
 _"Thank you."_

Ashley stopped shaking MC and sat down between you and Yoosung.

"We are gonna have so much fun getting prepped up that you'll lose track of time and stay with me till forever!" Ashley continued crying with tears of joy running down her cheeks. "This year I'm going to make you a total boy-magnet, you hear me?!"  
 _"No. I really don't want anyone to bother me. This year is gonna be really stressful with how much work we're all probably gonna get."_  
"My time knowing you, all you ever wore was your hair tied into a little tiny bun with the uniform and black boring boots. I heard we're not getting a uniform in this school."  
"It's true but we aren't allowed to wear whatever we want all the time" Yoosung joins in the conversation.  
"Really? I'm sure they'll allow whatever we wear."  
"Everything but; Yoga pants, tank tops, crop tops, really ripped jeans, high waisted shorts that can show you butt or lots of skin-"  
"Ughhh, it's even worse than wearing a uniform then! High waisted shorts are like the definition of me. I wear them all the time, every day!"  
"Unless you want boys to look at you questionably interested in you and keep looking closely at you, then go ahead."  
"I know, I know."


End file.
